Hetalia Oneshots
by ZhenZhenBraginski
Summary: So a begining of oneshots, some will be slash, some will be het, some will be yuri and some will have no pairings, most will have no pairings tho. Warnings at the start of each chapt!


Title: Bullied  
>Author: ZhenZhen<br>Word Count: 865  
>Genre: Family, Angst<br>Warnings: Bullying

* * *

><p>Most people ignore the fact that Lovino is older then Veneciano, most people call them twins.<p>

But in this Lovi-chan is 14 and Veneciano is 10

* * *

><p>"It hurts fratello." Lovino dabbed more rubbing alcohol on his brother's cuts and scrapes.<p>

"It'll stop hurting Veneciano." He held the back of his brother's head, so he couldn't jerk back from the antiseptic.

"What about you fratello, do your hurts hurt?" He asked, Lovino placing a band-aid on a wound just above his eyebrow.

He almost smiled at Veneciano's wording. Almost. "No."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because I'm grown up."

"So when I'm your age, it won't hurt when Francis hits me?"

"Sure."

Placing the last bandage on the last of his little brother's wounds, he patted his brother on the head.

"Thank you Fratello." Veneciano gave him a hug before running off, probably to make sandcastles in the sandbox.

Going into the bathroom, he looked out the small window that overlooked their backyard, and confirmed his suspicions.

There sat the little Italian, scooping sand into shapes.

He smiled, but winced as it stretched his bruise that covered his cheek and met with the black eye he sported.

He turned to leave but a flash of blonde caught his eye. Turning back, he saw what made his growl.

Running out of the bathroom, he made his way down the stairs and outside, running into the backyard, he grabbed his baseball bat and stomped over to Francis, pushing him away from the crying Veneciano, who's sandcastle was knocked over and hair gritty with sand.

"I told you to stay away from him!" He snarled, getting up in Francis' face.

He laughed, and it made Lovino want to kill him then and there.

He leaned down into Lovi's seething face, grinning.

"My, my, you look like a little tomato, wouldn't you say Antonio?" Antonio grinned and moved beside Francis, reaching around to slap Lovino's ass.

Lovino smacked it away with his bat and swung it again, they stumbled back and the bat was a centimeter from hitting their chins.

He turned as he heard movement. Gilbert was brushing sand out of Veneciano's hair, kneeling beside him.

He glared at the albino.

"Don't touch him!" Gilbert straightened up. Glancing at the bat, he said to Lovino, "My little brother and him are friends, and he's cute so I'm not gonna hurt him."

Moving closer to Lovino he whispered, "But you're kinda ugly, so-" Instead off finishing his sentence, he punched Lovino in the chest and swiped the bat from him.

Lovino lied on the grassy ground, gasping for air when he felt a sharp kick to his ribs. They kicked him, he rolled into a ball, trying to protect his stomach and ribs.

He felt a crack and he cried out.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Veneciano cried out, trying to push them away. Francis turned from Lovino and to Veneciano.

Lovino heard a slap and a thud, as if they had hit him and fell to the ground.

"Hey! Don't hit Veneciano!" Forgetting all his pain, he stood up. Swinging, his fist hit one of the in the cheek and he felt the baseball bat hit his side.

Stumbling, he blindly swung again, catching someone in the chin. There was a loud pop and everyone froze.

Looking up and brushing the hair out of his eyes, he saw Antonio cupping his cheek and Gilbert's hand clutching his own jaw.

The jaw had been knocked out of place. It slanted off to the side as if he was trying to make a "troll face". Lovino started laughing at this image and Francis and his two lackeys gave him a look like he was crazy and ran off.

He stopped laughing, as it was making his sore side sting and burn simultaneously. Smoothing back the hair from his face, he turned to Veneciano.

Helping him up and examining the bruise on his face, he growled, "Don't play with that potato bastard's brother."

* * *

><p>So I was drawing a picture in Geometry(I was too lazy to pay attention that day) and it actually started out as England, then it transformed to Norway, then to Finland. But then I saw the badly erased hair curl and thought of Romano, so I drew Romano, then I started drawing him with injuries, and then I was going to put Spain behind him, ya know making a Sadistic!Spain, but then I decided not to 'cuz it was out of my skill region, so I just drew a beaten up Italy beside him, kind of leaning on Romano's shoulder, for support.<p>

Then I thought about how they got bullied when they were younger, so this story was produced around it.


End file.
